En Voyant Mes Yeux Que
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura itu kamu terus memandanginya. Kamu terus saja melihatnya. Apa karena kamu menyukainya? Hei, kamu harus sadar siapa kamu sebenarnya. Kamu bukan manusia'kan? - VampFic - RnR? - Oneshoot


**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2****nd**** of VampFic and One-Shoot**

**.**

**En Voyant Mes Yeux Que**

—**Mataku Hanya Melihatmu**

**(Untuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya saling melihat antara satu dengan lainnya dari kejauhan, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tatapan yang berarti memuja dan penuh kasih sayang^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Thank you^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**oOoOo**

**Warning : Not Character POV, but it's Author POV^^**

**Warning (Rated) : M**

**oOoOo**

Kamu bersembunyi di bawah pohon yang memiliki warna bunga merah muda pudar. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang sedang kamu perhatikan. Kamu hanya memandang ke depan. Tidak, tidak ada yang memperhatikan kamu karena kamu adalah dibalik batang pohon besar itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi objek penglihatan kamu itu. Hei, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kamu hanya diam dan tidak bergerak? Atau kamu seorang hantu? Hei, memangnya seseorang yang sudah meninggal bisa dipanggil seorang? Tent—Ok, kembali ke cerita.

Tidak jauh dari sana, ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bercerita atau berkumpul. Apakah itu sedang kamu perhatikan, teman tersayangku? Tentu saja, kamu tidak ikut karena malu. Bagaimanapun juga kamu adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu. Tapi, apa cukup dengan hanya memandangnya? Apa kamu lupa kodrat kamu siapa? Hei, kamu bukan manusia. Aduh, aduh… Ini baru paragraph dua, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengetik kata 'hei' sebanyak tiga kali. Kembali ke cerita.

Bahkan, dia mungkin saja tidak melihatmu karena asyik dengan teman-temannya. Bukan karena asyik dengan teman-temannya, bahkan dia hanya bergumam ketika membalas perkataan temannya. Dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu karena kamu tidak bisa dilihat. Tidak akan pernah sekalipun itu, kecuali jika memang dia ada sebuah ilmu atau apapun itu atau seekor binatang.

Apa aku harus berteriak dan mengatakan kalau kamu butuh perhatiannya dan kamu sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini? Awalnya, kamu memang manusia. Tapi, karena gigitan ayahmu—yang ternyata seorang keturunan makhluk penghisap darah itu—kamu menjadi seorang vampire. Kamu menolak. Tapi, bagaimanapun takdir berkata lain dengan kamu yang sekarang menjadi vampire. Tanpa digigitpun, kamu tetap akan menjadi seorang vampire karena darahmu yang mengandung dari gen ataupun darah ayahmu.

Kamu sekarang tidak bersembunyi lagi karena kamu sudah melangkahkan kedua kakimu untuk duduk di bawah pohon—tidak dibelakang batang pohon lagi. Kamu hanya menunduk ketika kamu duduk. Ingin sekali memandang bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan sebuah bumi yang luar biasa kekayaannya.

Kamu mengangkat kepalamu ketika kamu merasakan sebuah tatapan yang kamu kenal—walaupun kamu hanya menebaknya. Kamu mendongakkan kepalamu dan mendapati tatapan lelaki yang kamu lihat tengah menatapmu dari tempat duduk berada—dimana teman-temannya mengobrol. Entah kenapa, kamu merasa kalau tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi dirimu. Apa yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang? Kamu bingung? Tentu saja. Bagaimana seorang manusia bisa melihat dirimu—anggapanmu—atau hanya menatap satu titik—yaitu, kamu yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon ini—?

Kamu memutuskan untuk menghilang dengan caramu itu.

**oOo**

Lelaki itu hanya menatap lurus ea rah sebuah pohon sakura yang ada di seberangnya sana. Dia memang mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya. Hanya saja dia hanya ingin menatap sesosok gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu sambil menunduk. Namun, kemudian kembali mendongak dan kembali menatapnya. Lelaki ini sedikit berjengit ketika melihat tatapan mata yang kaget dan terbelalak. Lelaki ini yang tidak tahu kenapa, hanya kembali menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

_DEG_

Menghilang?

Hei, kok, bisa?

Aiis… Empat kata 'hei' sudah digunakan. Lupakan.

Kaget. Itulah yang terjadi dengan lelaki ini. Gadis yang sudah dipandanginya dari tadi kini menghilang tanpa jejak—tanpa langkah yang berbunyi atau tanpa jalan. Lelaki ini sedikit bingung. Bagaimana mungkin? Aiis… Aku juga tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama lelaki in—

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau melamun?"

"Hn? Tidak," Lelaki ini mengalihkan pandangannya ea rah salah satu temannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memandangi pohon sakura yang tidak ada siapa-siapanya itu?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapanya?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak," Lelaki ini—yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke—sedikit berjengit ketika salah satu temannya mengatakan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang duduk di pohon sakura. Bagaimana bisa? Mana kutahu. Hei! Aiis… Enam kata. Lupakan. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah pohon sakura itu dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Kosong.

Kosong. Dan—

Hampa. Itulah sekarang perasaan Sasuke.

**oOo**

Kamu berdiri di sebarang halte bis sering dia naiki jika tidak membawa mobilnya. Kamu tidak tahu, kapan dia membawa mobil dan kapan tidak. Kamu hanya perlu menunggunya selama waktumu walaupun kadang kamu kembali pulang ke sebuah rumah yang memang kamu miliki di kota ini. Kamu tinggal dengan ayahmu beberapa pelayan. Keluargamu memang masih ada. Bahkan, merupakan keluarga besar. Tapi, pernah salah satu keluargamu hampir mati karena _vampire hunter_ yang memang memburu keluargamu yang membuat kesalahan. Tapi, sayangnya keturunan _vampire hunter_ itu telah mati karena dibunuh oleh vampire yang lain.

Gotcha!

Kamu menemukannya sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan—sepertinya—musik yang dia sukai. Kamu hanya memandanginya. Asalkan kalian tahu, kamu sedang berdiri di sebuah halte bis yang tua dan jarang ada orang yang mau di sana karena sebuah cerita angker yang berawal dari kamu. Kamu kembali merasakan perasaan ini saat di bawah pohon sakura tadi. Kamu merasa lawan pandangmu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang kuat dan tajam layaknya elang.

Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu ea rah lain. Kamu memang vampire yang bodoh atau apapun itu. Bahkan, kamu tidak menyadari jika lelaki yang kamu perhatikan dari dulu sedang ada di sampingmu. Hei, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa sampai tanpa dirasakan kehadirannya dan berjalan dengan cepat? Tujuh kata 'hei' di sini. Lupakan. Itulah hebatnya lelaki ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya lelaki itu—memegang dagumu dan membawa wajahmu menghadapnya. Kamu hanya mampu menjadi batu atau membeku karena kedinginan kulit sang lelaki.

"Aku… Aku hanya duduk. Yah, karena di sini sepi. Tidak seperti… di sana… Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tuan—"

"Sasuke," potong Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Aaa… Begitu, ya," Kamu berdiri karena tidak tahan dengan aroma tubuhnya yang begitu kuat yang telah menarikmu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Kamu berusaha menjauh, tapi sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tanganmu dan menarikmu agar mendekat ke arahnya. "A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Aku ingin pulang,"

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu,"

"Tidak,"

"Tadi dengan jelas aku melihatmu di bawah pohon sakura dan aku tahu jika kamu yang selama ini memperhatikanku dari jauh. Tapi, teman-temanku tidak dapat melihatmu dan kamu menghilang dengan cepat. Kenapa? Apa kamu bukan manusia?" jelas Sasuke sambil memangku kamu di pelukannya.

"Kalau aku jawab 'ya', apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Ya, aku memang bukan manusia,"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya di leher jenjang milikmu. Kamu hanya bisa menahan hasratmu yang membara. Kamu dan Sasuke. Memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, apa yang kurang? Apa karena Sasuke adalah manusia? Kalau kamu tahu yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

**oOo**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhmu dengan pelan di ranjangnya. Kamu memang berada di rumahnya. Kamu menyetujuinya ketika dia mengajakmu ke rumahmu. Tubuhmu menerima semua rangsangan yang diberikannya melalui tangannya. Sesekali kamu mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Sasuke memandangimu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih.

"Apa kamu benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mesra. Kamu hanya menganggukkan kepalamu dengan pelan karena tangannya yang membelaimu di bagian sensitifmu.

Desahanmu terasa nikmat ketika tangannya menyentuh dadamu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. "Saa~ssuuu—keeehh… Hhhh~," nafasmu lega. Akhirnya, kamu sampai pada puncaknya sementara dia belum mencapai puncaknya dan bahkan dia masih lengkap memakai pakaiannya, tidak kurang satupun.

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya lagi sembari beranjak menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kamu bangun dari tidurmu dan menutupi tubuh dari dada sampai bawah dengan selimut miliknya. Kamu memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan nafasmu yang panas menyentuh punggungnya yang masih terbalut kemejanya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap kamu. Mengambil tanganmu dan menggenggamnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Tangan kalian yang saling menggenggam dibawanya ke bibirnya. Sasuke mencium tanganmu dengan sayang seakan kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu.

"Ya,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

Akhirnya, penyatuan itu terjadi. Di dalam rumah itu hanya terdengar suara desahan, erangan yang erotis, dan teriakkan yang memekikkan telinga. Bukan diselimuti oleh nafsu, tapi sebuah kasih sayang dan takdir yang mengharuskan mereka untuk melakukan ini semua. Aku berharap, kamu dan Sasuke akan selalu bahagia selamanya. Jangan hanya melihat. Tapi, mendekati dan menyayanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**oOo**

Kamu menggeliyat di atas ranjang milik kekasih barumu itu. Tanganmu yang indah meraba ranjang bagian kanan yang seharusnya ditempati oleh kekasih barumu itu. Kamu langsung terbangun ketika tidak ada seseorang yang kamu cari. Dengan cepat kamu merapikan selimut yang menutupi bagian pentingmu dan tanpa kamu sadari selimut yang kamu pakai seperti _wedding dress_.

Kamu berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumah kekasih barumu itu. Kamu kaget ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Itulah petinggi vampire klan Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, dan anaknya, Uchiha Fugaku. Apa hubungan antara keduanya? Hei, tentu saja pikiran itu ada di otakmu'kan? Lagi-lagi, ada kata 'hei'. Lupakan sedikit.

"Halo, sayang," sapa seseorang yang ada di belakang kamu dengan lembut. Kamu tersentak kaget. Kamu membalikkan badan kamu dan menemukan sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sedang membawa nampan terdapat cangkir berisi teh—sebagai formalitas menghargai manusia, mungkin—sedang tersenyum lembut ea rah kamu. Kamu alihkan pandanganmu ke Sasuke yang tengah menatapmu juga dengan tatapan lembut. Begitu juga Madara dan Fugaku. "Kamu kelihatan cantik dengan selimut yang seperti _wedding dress_," ucap seorang wanita itu dengan lembut. Fugaku mendekati kalian dan mengambil nampan tersebut dan membawanya kehadapan Madara dan Sasuke. Wanita itu merangkul kamu dengan sayang.

"Jangan seperti itu, Ibu," tegur kekasihmu.

"Jangan cemburu, Sasuke," balas wanita itu—yang ternyata adalah ibu kekasihmu itu. Kamu yang masih bingung, memilih untuk diam.

"Mikoto, jangan memulai," sahut Fugaku menatap wanita—yang dipanggil dengan nama Mikoto—dan Sasuke. Fugaku kembali berbicara dengan Madara mengenai masalah kamu dan Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir. Sasuke tidak diapa-apa'kan, kok. Toh, kalian akan ditunangankan nantinya," hibur Mikoto.

"Ibu, jangan menambah kebingungan Sakura," sewot Sasuke dengan galak. Kekasihmu itu langsung menarik—membawa—kamu ke kamarnya. Kamu masih bingung dengan peristiwa tadi. Bahkan, wajahmu masih sedikit—yah, hanya sedikit—terlihat bodoh. Sasuke hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat ekspresimu sekarang. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan refleks, Sasuke menghindari pukulanmu yang kuat itu. Sasuke yang tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya, akhirnya tertawa. Kamu hanya diam karena ditertawakan dan hanya duduk di ranjang Sasuke. Pandanganmu teralihkan ke selimut yang kamu pakai dan kembali melihat ke ujung ranjang yang terdapat darah sedikit. Kamu menyentuh lehermu dan terdapat dua titik kecil yang menghiasi lehermu. "Kamu mengigitku?" tanyamu dengan wajah yang polos.

"Tentu saja. Memang salah, jika kekasihmu—ah, maksudku tunanganmu—mengigit leher jenjang yang indah milik tunangannya…?" sedikit santai dan bercanda Sasuke membalas pertanyaan polosmu. Kamu cemberut mendengar balasan dari kekasihmu itu—atau sekarang aku harus menggantinya dengan 'tunanganmu'? Lupakan. Akan kuganti sesuai dengan status. "Berdirilah," pinta Sasuke dengan lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu. Kamu tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya, kamu harus bisa menerimanya. Tanganmu membalas uluran tangan Sasuke dan kamupun berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke merapikan selimut—yang dikatakan ibunya seperti _wedding dress_—dengan pelan walaupun sedikit menyentuh daerah sensitive atasmu dan sedikit melenguh karenanya. Kamu memperhatikan Sasuke. Hanya itu. "Benar kata Ibu. Kamu seperti seorang pengantin," aku Sasuke sembari menggenggam kedua tanganmu dengan lembut. "Seharusnya, aku mengatakannya kalau aku juga seorang vampire, maafkan aku… Aku sudah meminum darahmu, maka kamu akan bisa dilihat oleh manusia. Pertama, kamu memang bukan vampire yang dapat dilihat karena keturunan, tapi karena kamu sudah ditunangankan, kamu bisa hidup sebagai manusia disampingku selamanya," ucap Sasuke dengan panjang.

Kamu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan mencoba keluar ke beranda yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Kamu memperhatikan sekelilingmu yang terdapat beberapa manusia yang juga secara tiba-tiba menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja. Sasuke pun juga ikut keluar dengan tubuh yang _topless_, tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar. Tatapan wanita atau gadis yang berada di luar sana juga ikut memandangi Sasuke. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti lukisan yang sempurna?

Sasuke langsung menarik kamu ke dalam. Sepertinya, Sasuke membaca pikiran laki-laki yang berada di luar sana. Terlihat dari tatapan Sasuke yang penuh kemarahan. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Sasuke?" tanyamu.

"Tidak ada,"

Sasuke langsung membawamu ke ranjangnya dan memelukmu dengan erat. Kamu hanya tersenyum ketika mengerti dengan tatapan kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. "Kamu tidak perlu cemburu. Karena aku hanya akan melihatmu saja selamanya," katamu sembari membalas pelukan Sasuke dan membenamkan kepalamu di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

**oOoOo**

**The End**

**oOoOo**

Halo~…

Cerita ini adalah pelampiasan karena tidak dapat melanjutkan kembali **Nuit ténèbres **karena mau ujian. Ini adalah cerita terakhir saya sebelum saya hiatus. Doa saya agar bisa berhasil dalam ujian kali ini~, ya… Setelah selesai ujian, saya akan kembali meng-update **Nuit ténèbres**, janji, _ne_?

Sampai jumpa~^^

_Annyeong_~^^


End file.
